High School Love
by xxpunkxrockerxx
Summary: Kagome goes to a new school in America and meets Inuyasha. Sees her best friend Sango who left Japan three years ago to America. She makes more friends and a enemy. pairings: InuKags MiroSan SessRin There is Kikyou and Naraku bashing in this story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: own nothing besides the story.

High School Love

Chapter 1: The Sexy Vixen

Kagome Higurashi a 17 year old with raven black hair that went up to her waist dressed in a black cargo pants with silver stripes and a t-shirt that says "Frown all you want it wont really make much of a difference if you smile anyways" in Los Angles parked her motorcycle when she found a open spot at the school parking lot. "So this is my new school." She said as she started going inside. This is the fifth school Kagome has been. She'd been kicked out of so many schools for her rebellious attitude. Kagome went to the office and got many stares from students. "What the hell you staring at!" She yelled at the kids who were staring at her with fright now as she gave then a death glare. With that she went up to this lady with jet black hair that's held up in a bun. "Names Kagome Higurashi. Now give me my damn schedule." The lady gave her a frightened nod and proceeded to getting her schedule. A few minutes later the lady came back with her schedule. "H-here y-you g-g-go." Kagome smirked and took her schedule from her then looked at her schedule. "So I have math first huh?" And then left the office going into the hallway.

Once outside she was surprised looking at the classroom numbers labeled beside the door in order. "Damn it's so easy to find the rooms here." She muttered as she started walking to her locker to put some of her stuff in that she didn't need until after lunch. After she put her stuff in she started walking to her class until this girl with shoulder length dark brown hair dressed in baggy black pants and a tight black t-shirt with south park characters on came up to her. "Oh my god. Kagome!" The girl screamed as she ran up to her and hugged her then smiled. Kagome looked at her then realized who she was. It was her best friend from Japan who moved to America three years ago. "Sango! I didn't know you come to this school. You told me you moved to America but this is just awesome." She said as she hugged Sango. Sango saw Kagome's schedule in her hand and took it from her. "Kagome we have first, fourth, fifth, and sixth period together." Kagome then sighed in relieve. "Yes at least you're in four of my six classes." She said as Sango laughed at her. "Well then lets go before were late for class."

As they walked to class Sango started to tell Kagome who she should avoid. "Kagome in this school there's a couple of people you have to try to avoid." Kagome gave her friend a puzzled look. "Why? And who?" Sango looked at Kagome's puzzled face and answered. "Because they think they rule the school and actually they do because Inuyasha's father owns this school. Also the people you have to avoid is Inuyasha the playboy which is loved by every girl but me, Kikyou the slutty bitch who has this thing for Inuyasha, Miroku Inuyasha's best friend and he's very perverted just to warn you if anything touches your but that's a hand, Sesshoumaru Inuyasha's older brother, and last Naraku the weird dude that doesn't have any friends at all because he's just too weird." Kagome just nodded at her friend as they got to the door of the class room. Kagome went in after Sango. When she got in there she got many stares from people and she heard people whispering. And Kagome noticed a very hot silver haired guy at the back the back row watching her. A few moments later a women in her thirties spoke up. "Ok class. This is the new student Kagome. Why don't you introduce yourself Kagome?" Kagome nodded and went to stand in front of the class. "Well my name's Kagome. This is the fifth school I've been to this year and I won't hate you or bother you unless you do to me." After she introduced herself the hot guy with long and silver hair that sat at the back row who Kagome thought was hot the minute she saw him whistled at her and asked her if she wanted to go out with him then called her a sexy vixen. And that had gotten Kagome pissed. She went over to him and slapped him hard.

---------------------------

Inuyasha watched as the new girl introduced herself. Once she finished he whistle at her. "Hey babe you wanna go out on a date with me you sexy vixen?" Then she walked over to him and slapped him hard with people gasping. They were surprised no one had ever slapped Inuyasha before. After that the teacher didn't give her detention or anything for slapping Inuyasha during class she just told her to sit in front of Inuyasha on the empty seat. Kagome gave her no objection and sat in her assigned seat thinking about the guy sitting behind her. While Inuyasha who just got slapped was beyond pissed no one had ever dare to slap him let alone yell at him. He couldn't believe a girl like her would stand up to him the hottest guy in school. He was lost in thoughts until he heard the bell ring. But once he is back from whatever he was thinking about everyone was gone including the new girl. So he just got out of his seat and went out the door.

When he got out the door he saw the new girl Kagome walking towards the music room. He then walked by her and accidentally pushed her against the wall making her drop her books. Then he turned to look at Kagome who had a real pissed face. "What the hells wrong with you!" She yelled as picked up herself from the floor along with her stuff. "You're asking me what's wrong with me? You're the one who slapped me for god sake! Do you even know who I am?" Inuyasha spoke as he looked at her. "Well you deserved it since you asked me a question which offended me. Also I don't give a damn about who you are. I don't even care if your that Inuyasha person that Sango told me about earlier whose dad owns this school." Then a laugh came out of Inuyasha once she finished. "What the hell are you laughing about you bastard!" But Inuyasha kept laughing until his stomach hurt. "I was laughing because I AM Inuyasha." Now that surprised Kagome. "Well whatever I still don't give a damn if your Inuyasha." And with that she walked off to the music room thinking how stupid she had been to think that Inuyasha was hot and how she would ever be with a prep.

-----------------------------

Kagome went in the music room and had to introduce herself to the class just like the last period. After she introduced herself Inuyasha came in the room with a pissed face. Then the teacher asked Kagome how good she is in singing. "Im pretty good." The teacher smiled and asked her to sing any song she wanted to sing for the class. Kagome nodded nervously. She wasn't bad in singing but she didn't like being center of attention. She hated how this teacher is putting her into that spot. She could see all these eyes staring at her. She felt very uncomfortable but she started singing something she had personally wrote.

**Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Young girls dying to be on TV  
They wont stop 'til they've reached their dreams**

**Diet pills, surgery  
Photoshop pictures in magazines  
Telling them how they should be  
It doesn't make sense to me**

**Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong**

Everyone was just staring at Kagome. All the girls wished they were Kagome since the guys were all staring at her. Obviously they were jealous of her. Her voice was so soothing.

**I guess things are not how they used to be  
There's no more normal families  
Parents act like enemies  
Making kids feel like it's world war III**

**No one cares, no one's there  
I guess we're all just too damn busy  
Money's our first priority  
It doesn't make sense to me**

**Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong**

**is everybody going crazy?  
is everybody going crazy?**

**Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Rich guys driving big SUV's  
While kids are starving in the streets  
No one cares  
No one likes to share  
I guess life's unfair**

**Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something**

**something is wrong  
Is everybody going Crazy?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong.**

After Kagome finished everyone clapped for her. "You did very well Kagome." The teacher said as she clapped for her. The rest of the period was fine because Kagome kept herself away from Inuyasha. When the period ended Kagome got herself out of the room before she came close to Inuyasha and went to her next class. Her next class was even better because she had no Inuyasha in her class. But she still didn't like this class because it's her worst subject ever. Math. She couldn't help but fell asleep in the back of the room in her seat. She didn't even wake up until the bell rang. She quickly shot up and realized she had fallen asleep. Kagome then hurried and headed to her locker to get her lunch. When she got to her locker she got her lunch quickly and that was when she felt someone push her face first into the lockers then wrapped their hands around her stomach and stabbed her. By the time she turned around she has found out that her attacker was gone and felt herself growing weak. The last thing she saw was Sango calling out to her.

-----------------------------

When Kagome woke up she was confused to where she was. She is in a room she didn't recognize. She was about to scream until Sango and a couple of other people came into the room. Kagome wanted to ask Sango where she was but paused as Sango started crying. "O Kagome I thought I was about to loose you. I don't know what will happen if you died on me. Your like my little sister." She cried as Kagome silenced her by putting her hand on her mouth. "It's alright Sango it wasn't your fault. Even I don't know what happened. I didn't think I would make enemies so quickly." Kagome said as she chuckled. "So Sango. You want to introduce your friends to me?" She asked as she looked at three girls behind Sango. Sango stopped crying and started to introduce her friends. First it is a girl in dark blue jeans, a plain black t-shirt and her bright red hair in pigtails called Ayame. Second is a girl in a black skirt with flames on the bottom of it, a checkered black and white tank and her jet black hair in a messy bun. And last was a girl in tight black pants, a blood red t-shirt with a black heart on the middle of the shirt and she had waist long light brown hair. Quickly the three girls became great friends with Kagome. It has been four hours and the girls talked about what kind of guys they like and what kind of music was their favorite like bands and singers. But something was going through Kagome's mind. _"Who was it that stabbed me? Was it Inuyasha?" _Then Kagome has finally lost it and asked Sango. "Sango did you by any chance see who was the one that stabbed me? Was it that bastard Inuyasha?" Sango only gave her sad face. "No Kagome. When we got there you were already bleeding. And I can assure you it wasn't Inuyasha because he was with us the whole time. He sort of found out we are best friends and tried to get back at you by getting some of your information from me. And his friend Miroku was there too to rub my ass so it wouldn't be him." Kagome gave her a puzzled look. "But I didn't ask about him. I don't even know who he is." Ayame, Rin, and Kagura was laughing at that. "Well she told you because she wanted you to know Miroku has groped her." Said Rin as Sango slapped her arm playfully then said it was time for them to go.

They all said their byes and left Kagome alone in that hospital room. She didn't know what to do so she got out of bed and went outside. When she got outside she noticed a shadow on the ground. The shadow was coming closer and closer to her so she started to fun but the shadow continued to follow her. Then all of a sudden she felt someone touch her arm and then she fainted in the arms of the person who was following after her.

-------------------------

A/N: Please R&R. This chapter is a little shorter than how i usually write but the next one would be longer.


	2. AN:

A/N: sorry I had lots of stuff to do and I will have the next chapter up by this Friday. Im really sorry its just school has started and I had so much work to do. Im so sorry please continue reading my stories.


End file.
